Drive Happy and Old Man Patrick (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Drive Happy" |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboarded by' |Brian Morante |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Guest' |Brian George |- | colspan="2" |"Old Man Patrick" |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein |- |'Storyboarded by' |Fred Osmond |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' |Bob Jaques |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber C.H. Greenblatt Luke Brookshier Jay Lender |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Clint Bond Jr. Carol Director Stephen Herczeg Ryan Khatam Kristen Morrison Care Yost Charles A. Klein |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips Tim Prendercast Bran Vandergrift Zeus Cervas |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- |'Assistant Animatic Editor' |Bob Tomlin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Drive Happy" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish Husband, Salesman |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Fish Wife |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Brian George' |Coupe |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Old Man Patrick" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Big Kid, Oldie, Marco |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Old Man Fish |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Little Girl Fish, Nurse, Old Woman |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster, Mortimer, Reconstituted Old Guy, Joshua |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam Fancyson |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish Kid, Bedridden Fish Lady, Oldster, Bun-E-Bun Fish Lady |- |'Jill Talley' |Clarabelle, Scared Fish, Kid, Mother |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Peter Egan Danny Giovannini Ben Haist Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Bobby Camp Mark Colangelo Kali Fontecchio Harley Huang Paula Spence |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Annie Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Aaron R. Springer & Carl Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd." |- |'Animation Directors' |Archer Lai Tosy Yeh |- |'Layout Director' |Chenny Chen |- |'Layout Artists' |Glanda Lin Joy Hu |- |'Background Director' |Vincent Lou |- |'Backgrounds' |Peter Sun Hung Hsiu Hee Yeh Chung Liang |- |'Animators' |Eagle Jeng Lyndon Jiang Tasso Lee Orman Hwang Jessie Shyong Arian Chang |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track Rough Draft Korea |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Gary Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Chris Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |EFX Systems |- |'Sound Effects Designers & Editors' |Jeff Vaughn, C.A.S. Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Foley Artist' |Ossama Khuluki |- |'Foley Mixer' |Sherry Klein, C.A.S. |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Terry O’Bright |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}